Agent Fujioka
by That Artist Girl
Summary: Haruhi has always been a secret agent hired to protect the Ouran school's rich kids from any and every threat that comes up. What will happen when a shooting happens at the school?
It was an interesting day for the host club at Ouran academy and the day went on as normal as it possibly could get when you spend the day with Ouran high school host club.

The hosts spent weeks getting ready for the upcoming exams and Haruhi and Kyoya where both in a race to see who was going to be in the top place while also Haruhi was kept busy with watching the school making sure no perps come and attack any off the stupid rich basterds at the school; at least that was her job any way.

Soon the week of the exams Haruhi was called up to the office and the twins wanting to be in her business as always tried to come with her until she told them if they stayed behind and behaved themselves they could come to her home later that weekend and to the sensei's surprise they had never seen the twins behave better. She arrived in the office minutes later and was quickly whisked away into the chairman's office or Tamaki's father's office as the clubbers often though of him as which was rather unusual as he did not have the same exuberance as his son.

Getting down to business the chairman shut the door and sat behind his desk beginning to speak saying "There have been recent threats of a shooting happening at my school. You and your people are trained for this kind of work and I hope to see good in that training should this event take place. Am I understood agent?" to witch Haruhi nodded and answered with a solemn yes sir this is only to be expected at such a prestigious school. And with that she was excused.

The rest of the day Haruhi was on lookout just like always but she made a note to herself to later that day after club was over go around the school and put up extra surveillance so she could watch places even while not being in that location.

After club hours that went well and occurred just as usual Haruhi offered Kyoya to be the one to close club up as she wanted to stay after to work on some extra homework before she heads home and Kyoya knowing Haruhi is trustworthy handed the keys over and left with the other hosts without a second thought. Once she was sure most of the students and staff had gone home Haruhi spent the remainder of the day setting hidden cameras that hooked up to her digital watch around the campus so she could survey the campus without actually being everywhere at once and after she was done she locked up the school like she had promised Kyoya and left for home.

Once at home she baked dinner for herself and her father did her school work sense she still had to keep up in classes as part of the assignment and went to bed so she'd be ready for what ever the next day decided to bring.

A week passed eventually and still no sign of a shooter at the Ouran academy but Haruhi remained diligent and brought her own gun just in case things got out of hand keeping it in the inside pocket of her jacket pocket that she sewed on when she got the uniform along with a pair of hand cuffs in her pants pocket along with a flip knife that she always keeps on her.

However it was a boring Wednesday when everything went bad and it finally what Haruhi had been waiting for happened. She and the host club where walking down the hall together when all of a sudden two gun shots were heard over everyone. Everyone froze for mere seconds before they started screaming and running away from the direction of the cafeteria. Haruhi checking her watch witch sure enough showed

the guy was in the cafeteria she to the surprise of the hosts started shoving people out of the way going in the direction of the shooting all the while the hosts are trying to catch her as they think she must not be in her right mind and get her to go the other way away from the shooting happening in the cafeteria.

When Haruhi reached the cafeteria with the host close on her tail most of the students had either left or were cowering under the tables away from the enraged shooter who was pacing the floor with his gun pointing it at anyone who dared move to far from their hiding spot. Over riding the speaker system on her phone she got over the announcements and told the perp "Surrender the gun and place your hands on your head or you will be forced to" shocking the hosts that Haruhi was ordering the crazy guy with a gun what to do making the guy scared there for more unreasonable. The guy looked scared but he did neither of what Haruhi had told him to do so before the host clubbers could reach and stop her she charged into the cafeteria grabbing her own gun out of her trusty jacket making several kids scream as now they thought they had two gunners to deal with and caused the hosts jaws to drop.

Haruhi ignoring the terrified kids and repeated herself changing it a little saying "I am an agent of the federal government, put the gun down, put your hands on your head or I will be forced to shoot to kill.". The guy looked like he was going to wet himself and panicking grabbed the nearest kid under a table close to him which happened to be a small and scared looking girl that Haruhi knew as she was in her class and was sad she didn't know her name and he put her in a head lock and pointed the gun at her head. Haruhi then thought 'shit that escalated quickly' before talking again trying to reason with the boy. "It doesn't have to be this way, you don't have to hurt any more people. People you have shot in here need medical attention please just put the poor girl down and we can talk." The boy nodded mechanically and Haruhi smiled as he slowly but surly released the girl who then ran and got as far away from the boy as possible before ducking under a table once again. Then he smiled sadly as Haruhi gun still raised and pointed at him started walking towards him while getting her handcuffs out he raised his own gun up towards his head and Haruhi realizing what he was going to do charged towards him to stop him from killing himself and she grabbing his arm with the gun in it as he shot missing his head but placing a bullet in her shoulder as she tackled him to the ground cuffing him and gritting her teeth against the pain and called in back up that was likely waiting outside for her call just like the plan the chairman had set up for these situations.

Once the shooter had been apprehended by Haruhi before the host club could get over their shock and past the unhurt kids who were running out the door taking advantage of the guy being in custody and getting out of there more police officers arrived and Haruhi flashed them her agent ID badge and they let her be after taking the guy from her and taking him outside to read him his rights and put him under official arrest. Next a ambulance arrived and they went to work immediately on Haruhi's shoulder and another kid who Haruhi had failed to notice who had seemed to have been shot in the gut and they were taking him out stretcher and Haruhi was super embarrassed when the medics told her it was protocol that they take her out on one as well sense she was also shot and at this point bleeding rather heavily, so behaving and with out argument Haruhi put away her gun got up on the stretcher was buckled in and rolled outside.

Outside was what seemed like millions of people. Students and parents were crying in each others arms and friends reunited after the scare to see that they too were alive and unhurt. News casters from almost every station were present doing a story and asking students about their experience with the shooting telling people the news that two students as far as they know of have been shot and are being currently taken to the hospital where they will receive the best care possible as of this moment. It was all to much for Haruhi and when she saw her friends and they saw her being loaded into the ambulance she closed her eyes and rested until she got to the hospital.

Once at the hospital the doctors and nurses were very quick and got the bullet out of Haruhi's shoulder and stitched and bandaged up when the host club probably figuring out where she was sent from the news casts showed up to see her. They came into the room while Haruhi was speaking to the doctor about going home the next day as they had no reason to keep her and they looked mad. After the doctor excused himself from the room and left Haruhi put on her brave face and waited for the explosion that was bound to happen from at least one of her friends if not more. Hikaru was predictably the one to explode and yelled "WHAT THE HELL HARUHI! YOUR PART OF THE FBI OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT NOW? OR HAVE YOU ALWAYS BEEN! THAT WAS INSAINE AND UBER DANGROUS AND I CANT BELIEAVE YOU DID SOMETHING SO STUPID!". Haruhi took this all in stride and responding calmly Haruhi answered "Yes I have always been part of the FBI and am currently a working young agent of the government as a test they are trying out. I was assigned to work at Ouran and protect its students while also participating and actually being a student there as well the year I met you guys and am sorry but it was against my orders to tell you guys, and I even asked about it to the chairman but was told no" Hunny being the sweet heart of the group and always the quickest to forgive and forget went up to Haruhi and throwing his arms around her as best he could told her the club will always love and be their for her and she was so brave today; like a superhero before looking to the others for confirmation. And that getting things back to normal between the friends went and spent the rest of the day talking about school and just life until it was time for the hosts to go back to their homes.

When Haruhi was finally released from the hospital and she got all the flowers and gifts out of the room taking multiple trips from caring citizens and school mates she went home and went to sleep. The host club later came that day and wanting to take Haruhi out to the commoners mall as they put it so they knocked on her door until finally she annoyed enough she crankily went to open the door to see the smiling hosts all except Mori and Kyoya who rarely if ever smile and annoyed she slammed the door in their face an began walking away until she heard Kyoya say that if she does not open the door and let them in he will call his privet police force and have them open the door for her so not wanting Kyoya's police force to abuse her poor door she went back and let them inside.

Once inside the hosts jaws about dropped as Haruhi had weapons every where. There was a gun that it looked like she was cleaning on the table along with its bullets, a tazer on the coffee table along with a night stick, a sword for who knows what on the couch and more. The hosts were flabbergasted that they didn't know Haruhi was an agent with all these weapons though to give them a break the times they had been over they had not been strewn all over like this but probably hidden away somewhere in the little apartment.

Tamaki quickly getting over the fact their innocent little Haruhi had more deadly weapons than he's seen in his life told Haruhi his plan to take the host's to the commoners mall and Haruhi knowing the hosts were not leaving her alone one way or the other until she agreed to come along.

 **Will something happen at the mall? What are your thought's? I need idea's. So make sure to review! :)**


End file.
